$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {3} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}+{1} \\ {4}+{3} \\ {4}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {7} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$